Gone Jango Pt3
by EGORE85
Summary: Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker have followed the bounty hunter, Boba Fett, to the planet of Thisspias where he plans to assassinate Master Windu.


5

'**GONE REX'**

**(Part three of E. C. McGrath's 'GONE JANGO' series)**

_Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker have followed the bounty hunter, Boba Fett, to the planet of __Thisspias where he plans to assassinate Master Windu. Once upon the Thisspias, Obi Wan and Anakin find themselves in the middle of an epic battle__. Now they must lead the clone army to victory before reuniting with Mace Windu on the other side of the Thisspian valley. –_

Obi Wan and Anakin charged into battle with many clones at their sides, and even more Thisspian warriors by their backs. Immediately the valley was lit up by laser fire, clones began to fall and Separatists droids fell to pieces.

"Where are those walkers?!" Obi Wan yelled as he deflected the enemy fire.

"Ahsoka should have had them fuelled by now!" Anakin snapped back.

"Coming, master!" Ahsoka shouted as the walkers appeared over the valley's ridge and advanced on the Separatist army. Ahsoka leapt off of the walker's back as they passed Anakin and landed by his side.

"You took your time." He voiced with a frown.

"It wasn't my fault, master," She replied as she began deflecting fire with him and Obi Wan. "I ran into the wayward clone we've been looking for."

"What?!" Anakin exhaled.

"Ahsoka," Obi Wan began. "Did you get a good look at his face? Do you have any idea who this wayward clone is?"

"He's definitely not Jango Fett, right?" Anakin asked.

"He's not Jango Fett," She answered. "And he's not a clone either. He claims to be Jango Fett's son."

"Jango Fett never had a son!" Anakin replied.

"Of course!" Obi Wan released.

"What?" Both Anakin and Ahsoka asked.

"Jango Fett never had a son, but he did have a clone made. Boba Fett. No growth acceleration or conditioning, just 100% genetic replication."

"Why wasn't any of this filed," Anakin snapped. "Why didn't someone follow this up after Jango lost his head?!"

"Need I remind you, Anakin, that Geonosis was what started this war," Obi Wan explained calmly. "The last thing on anyone's mind was checking up on some kid."

"Well now we're all going to pay," He replied. "If Boba gets to Mace Windu before we do, it's on all our heads."

***

Boba Fett made for the lit up valley with Sticks staggering along behind him. Boba came to a holt and removed his helmet as he gazed over the battle field. They were about forty yards away and even from here, the sound of cannon fire was deafening.

"I think it's time we make our presence known." Boba said, more to himself than his fumbling droid, as he placed his helmet back on his head.

"Roger…" Sticks replied with confused hesitation. "Roger."

"You don't sound at all well," Boba declared as he turned to the droid. "Something wrong with your server?"

"I don't know," Sticks answered as he rubbed his head. "I think I damaged something when I fell through that roof."

"Well I don't want a faulty droid," Boba said as he grabbed Stick's metal head and shook it about. "I'll give it a look when we get back to the ship."

"But for the time being, try and keep your brain on the job at hand," Boba concluded as he shoved his droid back and turned to the battling valley once again. "I don't want you screwing this up."

***

In the heart of battle, Captain Rex met up with Obi Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka as they slogged away at the enemy. All around them walkers wiped the area clean of droids, clones conquered outposts, and Thisspian warriors proved how strong their race truly was.

"The left flank is clear, General!" Rex shouted over the fire.

"Very good, Captain," Obi Wan replied. "Any sign of Commander Cody or Master Windu?"

"Not yet, sir. Master Fisto is preparing to lead a group to conquer the other side of the valley."

"Then that's where we should be!" Anakin announced.

"I agree," Obi Wan declared as he turned to Rex. "Lead the way, Captain."

Master Kit Fisto gathered forces on the southern side of the valley, and once joined by Obi Wan and Anakin, they were off. It was a dog fight to the other side of the valley, super battle droids, vultures and tanks massed at the tree lines.

The walkers were sent in first, blew away the tanks. The clones went in second, took down the super battle droids. They had no air support so there was little they could do about the vultures, but the Jedi charged into the trees last and the canopy provided the much needed cover.

Once within the forest their forces were met by hundreds of battle droids. The once peaceful area erupted in sound, laser fire so intense it chopped down trees.

"We're not going to get through this one," Anakin yelled to his former master as he stood with his Ahsoka and watched the clone around him fall. "It's an ambush."

"No," A friendly voice called from above them. "This is an ambush!"

Suddenly Mace Windu leapt out of the forest canopy and ordered his legion after him. Clone after clone jumped from the trees and within moments every last droid was no longer functional.

"Gentlemen," Mace spoke with a deep gaze. "The valley is ours!"

"Ah," Obi Wan replied as he put his lightsabre away. "That wasn't so hard."

"Master Kenobi," Mace began as he turned welcomely. "I'm ashamed to say, I underestimated the separatist numbers. But I knew someone would come looking eventually. Thank you."

"Don't thank me," Obi Wan said. "It was Kit Fisto who led this daring mission."

"Then I owe you, my old friend." Mace re-evaluated as he looked to Kit Fisto.

"General," Commander Cody greeted as he came into view behind them. "The forest is completely clear."

"Thank you, Commander." Mace replied with a nod.

"Forgive me for spoiling the mood," Obi Wan began as he approached Mace Windu and placed an open palm on his shoulder. "But Anakin and I travelled here because we believe your live may be in danger. A clone who believes he's the son of Jango Fett has declared vengeance on you."

"What?" Mace asked as his eyes widened.

"We tracked a bounty hunter here," Anakin explained as he advanced a step. "Goes by the name of Boba Fett."

"He knows I killed Jango," Mace concluded. "And he wants revenge."

"Exactly." Ahsoka replied.

"But we won't let him get to you." Anakin declared with a firm nod, but then a single shot sounded out and Mace fell to the ground.

"Better luck next time, Jedi." Boba voiced from high within the trees.

"Shot him!" Rex and Cody ordered together and every clone opened fire, but Boba vanished within the branches and leaves, and all attention fell to Mace Windu.

"Master Windu," Obi Wan shouted as he knelt down. "Are you alright?"

"He just grazed me," Windu answered as he sat up. "I'm fine."

"Might be best if we don't let Boba Fett know that," Anakin suggested. "He believes he's gotten revenge, we should leave it that way."

"We still have to apprehend him, Anakin," Obi Wan grunted. "You know the drill."

"Alright," Anakin agreed with an eye roll. "Just saying, my way would be easier."

"Everyone, search the area," Obi Wan ordered as he stood and addressed the clones with a firm voice. "We'll search deep into the night if we have to. No one stop 'til this bounty hunter is found!"

"Wait a minute," Ahsoka voiced as she scanned the gathered clones. "Where's Rex?"

"What are you on about?" Anakin asked as he turned to her before scanning the crowd from himself.

"Rex," Ahsoka explained. "He's gone."

"He must have 'Gone Jango' and chased off after the bounty hunter." Cody concluded.

"And knowing Rex," Anakin replied. "It won't be too long before he tracks him."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Obi Wan said with effort as they all looked to the canopy above them.

* * *

Leaping through the trees, Captain Rex chased after the fleeing bounty hunter with great speed. He reached the end of the tree line within minutes and spotted Boba as he reunited with his battle droid by the roots of a rocky mountain.

"There you are." Rex muttered in a low voice as he narrowed his gaze.

"Come on, Sticks," Boba ordered as he reached his battered droid. "Job's done, time to get a new one."

"Roger, roger." Sticks replied, but then Captain Rex appeared behind them fired a warning shot.

"Don't you dare move!" Rex yelled.

"This should be interesting." Boba said with a smile concealed beneath his mask as Sticks raised his weapon toward Rex.

"What you want to do, clone?" Boba asked. "You shoot me and my droid shots you, you ready to die for this war?"

"I'm willing to do what I have to do." Rex answered with clenched teeth.

"How, very vague of you," Boba replied with a slight nod. "I'd love to converse with you further, but, unfortunately, I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Sticks," Boba yelled as he looked to his droid. "Can you shot him now, please?"

Sticks opened fire and Rex leapt behind a jagged rock for cover. Sticks ceased fire.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Boba shouted. "Continue fire, don't stop until this clone is dead!"

"Roger, roger… but," Sticks said with concern. "My fingers have gone stiff. I don't seem to be in control of my body."

"If you're not in control, then who the hell is?!"

"I am!" Ahsoka's youthful voice echoed around the foot of the mountain.

"Who said that?" Boba asked aloud as he glanced around, then Ahsoka appeared from behind them as she remotely controlled Sticks.

"Don't make a move, Boba," She ordered with a smile and Sticks turned his weapon upon his master. "We have you surrounded."

Suddenly the full force of the clone army gathered around the immediate area and focussed all weapons on Boba Fett.

"There's no escape." Obi Wan announced as he stood with Anakin.

"There's always an escape." Boba retorted, then his jetpack roared to life and set him soaring into the air. The clones opened fire but not a single shot hit Boba as he ascended and pulled out his weapon.

"From now on," Boba spoke to himself as he looked down and blasted Sticks into many pieces. "I work alone."

"Guess that's it," Anakin stated as everyone watched Boba disappear into the night sky. "No way we're catching him now."

"We saved to day, at least." Ahsoka replied as she approached them.

"Thanks to you and Rex." Anakin said. "Quick thinking, re-programming the droid like that."

"Thank you, master," Ahsoka absorbed. "But it was really a joint effort. This victory belongs to all of us."

"I owe all of you my life." Mace Windu spoke as he pushed through the clones and stood with them. "Thank you."

"No need to thank us, Master." Obi Wan said with a smile.

"We're just doing our job." Anakin added.

"Protecting the innocent," Ahsoka concluded. "Keeping the peace."

**THE END.**


End file.
